Take Pity on Your Enemy Day
by Serena Thorn
Summary: Prequel to "Homecoming," focusing on the night Veronica and Lamb hooked up that resulted in Dawn.


Title: Take Pity on Your Enemy Day  
Summary: Prequel to "Homecoming," focusing on the night Veronica and Lamb hooked up that resulted in Dawn.  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: 3x14  
Characters/Pairings, Veronica/Lamb, mentions V/Logan, Lamb/Madison and Logan/Madison  
Word Count: 1843  
Disclaimer: Veronica Mars is not owned by me, but by Rob Thomas. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.  
A/N: This was requested (a few times over) and I managed to run with it. 

* * *

Lamb had been released from the hospital a week ago, Veronica knew that. She also still knew about what Logan and Madison had been getting up to in Aspen and not only did she have yet to forget the horrific images her nightmares had forced upon her, she had yet to forgive Logan. She had still barely even spoken to him.

_If a near death experience isn't enough to cause you to want to bury the hatchet for at least a night, what is?_ Veronica mentally asked herself.

Along with what she had dubbed The Madison Tape that had played for days in her mind, she had remembered that someone else had ended up making a Madison tape thanks to an elevator security camera at the Neptune Grand the year before.

Veronica didn't want to think of it as revenge. She was just going to visit someone who used to be a friend who still had yet to hear if he would be able to get his job back. He had almost died and yet she knew right then he was already anxious to get back to work. He lived for being the boss, anyone who knew him knew that. Getting to sit around all day and bark orders at others? What wasn't there to love? Aside from when he was made to do real work, at least?

"If I take another Percoset will you go away?" Lamb asked when he saw Veronica at his door that night. Wearing only a t-shirt, his academy sweat pants and clearly hadn't shaved in days he knew she would already be able to tell he hadn't been expecting company. And he definitely wasn't interested in hers tonight.

"Ha! I'm a short burst of pain! I get it!" she sarcastically cried out. "Good one. No. Since you still can't drink yet I brought food instead. Wasn't sure if you were in the mood for burgers or pizza so I brought both. If you want Chinese though, you're paying," she went on as she brushed passed him and set the food on the coffee table. Already she could tell he had been watching TV so there was little reason to head into his kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" He still had the door open, if he had the strength he would carry her out of his apartment, but he didn't so he could only hope to talk her out.

"Uh, I brought food. I know you got hit on the head, but it's not like you used it that often anyway so you should be able to follow this. Dinner for the semi-sheriff with your semi-friend."

"Semi-friend? Mars, why would I eat anything you offered me?"

She almost laughed. _Did he really just say that without cracking a sex joke? Man, he must have been hit hard._ "Smell the wafting greasy goodness, you know you want it, Lamb. Come on, I'll start just to prove to you I didn't taint it in any way."

With that she moved to the sofa and lifted open the pizza box. And he shut the door. So much for spending tonight alone with his TV and bitter thoughts.

"So do I have another rich boyfriend screw up to thank for this or is it just Take Pity on Your Enemy Day?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"It's been entirely too long since I've gotten to see your smiling face," she grinned sardonically.

There was no official Take Pity on Your Enemy Day that Don knew of, had to be his first guess. With a sigh, he took a seat beside her and decided he would make the most of it. Of course if she had poisoned him he might be a little relieved. Nice Veronica was beginning to scare him.

"At least tell me Keith knows you're here. I don't feel like surviving a bat to the head just to be met with one of his guns."

"Aww, Deputy Wamb's afwaid of my big, bad daddy," Veronica mocked.

"I can still throw you out."

"But you won't. Admit it. You're happy to have a night off from soup or whatever they forced on you back at the hospital."

Okay, she was right. "What's it going to take for you to tell me why you're really here?"

She shrugged. "Remote?"

"Not a chance."

"Had to try. I felt like it, okay? You weren't always the devil and I can't say I was in party mode when I heard you were in the ICU. So there. Maybe I didn't like the idea of my last words to you being that I still think you're a jerk."

"But you do still think I'm a jerk," he stated.

"Shut up and eat your dinner."

"You're not my mother," he smirked.

"No. But I could still spank you if you disobey me," she shot back.

"Promise?" he ginned. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all. Dirty repartee with Veronica Mars? His night was definitely looking up.

She rolled her eyes. "You'd enjoy it too much."

"Claiming you wouldn't?"

"Did I say I would?"

"No. But you also didn't say that you dumped Echolls again but that's pretty obvious. You also didn't say that you'd miss me if I died, but that's obvious now too, complete with your little confession just a minute ago. You also didn't say you told Keith where you were but given that your phone hasn't rung and my door hasn't been kicked in, you obviously did. And from the looks of it, he doesn't mind. Now I have to wonder just why. Does he know what all you came here for or does he just know not to wait up?"

Veronica almost choked. "What?"

"It's after eight and you brought food. Lots of it. For me. And it's not like you dropped and ran. Instead you insisted on coming in and staying. Face it, Veronica, you like me."

"Oh yeah. Right." Alright, she liked the old Lamb, the one who had been her friend forever ago. And maybe she even liked this Lamb sometimes - the rare times that he would listen to her, that he had helped her. And she never had wished him dead, not even when most would have told her she should. She even knew she could have signed his death warrant. If she had told her father what he had said that day they would still be searching for Lamb's body. Damn it. Fine! Maybe she did like him. A little. Just a little.

"Gotta say, this wouldn't have been my idea for our first date, but I guess it'll do given the circumstances."

"Our first what?" She blinked. Just how hard had Batando hit him? No. Bad thought. She didn't want to know.

"Dinner, Veronica. Maybe you paid, but we're both here, we're both eating and our conversation's getting pretty good. And I bet I can even prove to you that I'm right."

"That'd be a first," she scoffed on reflex.

"There's a first time for everything, Veronica," he grinned, ignoring her jab, as he ducked down and fused his lips to hers. There was a muffled squeak of surprise that came from her, but that was as much protest as he heard. He felt her hands a moment later at his chest, but she wasn't shoving him away. Instead he felt his shirt being tugged and he obliged her by moving closer and slanting his mouth against hers.

No, Veronica couldn't believe what had happened. Originally she had just gone to his place to pester him as usual, to let him know in her own way that she would have missed their dysfunctional relationship if he had died. Instead she had flat out admitted that she would have missed him, ended up threatening to _spank_ him of all things and now she was kissing him back! If Batando wasn't already dead she would have killed him for this.

Exactly when she had climbed onto his lap she didn't know, it wasn't until she felt Lamb's hands cupping her ass that she even realized she had moved. Before then she had been too lost in his amazing mouth against hers and duel for supremacy of their increasingly heated exchange.

"Alright, Veronica," he panted into the crook of her neck when they absolutely needed air. "You've got two choices right now. Go while you still can or you will end up getting what your little rich boys can't even dream of giving you."

Thinking back once more to what had brought her to Lamb's doorstep she knew she had to ask, "You're sure you're really up for this?"

He pulled her higher up onto his lap in response. "You tell me."

_Firm yes. Works for me!_

With that Veronica, naturally, chose her second option. Any other night she might not have, but right then she was already too far gone to even consider a night that didn't end with Don Lamb having been inside her.

Of course six weeks later she found herself wishing she had had that restraint. Or that they had at least slowed down enough for him to remember what his nightstand was for. But she hadn't and they hadn't. Which was why she had found herself staring down at two clear as day little pink lines.

_Oh. Frak._ Just her luck.

Two weeks ago she had agreed to the internship at the FBI. Now she knew she would be interning from behind a desk. Not where she wanted to start, but already her mind was made up. Lamb had survived his brush with death two months ago and she was still recovering from the fact she not only would have cared if he had died but that she would have really missed him. Now she was pregnant with a mini-Lamb. Maybe this was why he had lived, maybe not. Either way it was some part of him and given that she still wasn't ready to lose him, she knew she would keep the baby.

Single mom at twenty? Okay, not her first choice either, but here she was.

Over the course of the next week as she got ready to leave for New York, she broke up with Logan - all of a week after getting back together with him, decided not to tell Lamb about the baby for fear he would tell her he wasn't ready to be a father or keep her under lock and key to make sure she didn't go to work for the FBI and had told herself she would only tell her father and Wallace.

Both when she was across the country and they couldn't yell at her in person. Whether for being stupid and careless or just the fact that she had been with Lamb.

At least she already had a name all picked out. Don for a boy, Dawn for a girl. Yeah. She knew it would be a while before she got over his nearly having died.

The End


End file.
